Hontou no Kimochi
by Toshihiro Fumi
Summary: “gomen…" ia meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. “ gomen, karena aku telah membuatmu bertanya tanpa jawaban seperti itu…tapi itu tak akan pernah lagi….” RenjiHina. please R&R.


Fufufu… konnichiwa minna!! (bikinnya pas siang geto deh..)

Kali ini fumi muncul dengan sebuah fanfic bleach…

apa ada yang tau lagu hontou no kimochi oleh matsu takako?? yah.. nggak tau juga nggak apa-apa… kagak dosa kok..

ehem…ngomong2 saia ini author semi-junior loh di bleach.. klo di naruto mah dah malang melintang kagak jelas… ada yang mau baca?? –malah ngiklan-

saia ingin menyerukan kepada semua author yang satu piKiran sama saia… MARI KITA MUTILASI ORIHIME RAME-RAME!!! –gomen oriFans…-

bleach punya nya tite kubo, rukia ma byakuya kakak gue, Renji pembantu gue, hitsugaya supir gue!! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha…. Cuma becanda.. kakaknya mau nubir saia tuwh…

bleach punya kubo-sensei.. flashdisk punya saia.. laptop numpang punya orang tak dikenal (thikamaru hyuuga..)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hontou no Kimochi

by : fumi kuchiki

--

Langit mendung. Seluruh penghuni seireitei seolah hilang ditelan bumi. Tak lama kemudian hujan gerimis mulai turun. Sementara itu, dua orang shinigami yang berdiri saling berhadapan di kaki bukit belakang sekolah shinigami juga saling diam. gerimis mulai turun, seolah mewakili jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinamori pada Kira.

Hinamori menunduk dalam-dalam dan berkata, "G-gomen Kira-kun…" katanya pelan. "aku nggak bisa.."

Kira sudah tau itu, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya. "doushite…? Kenapa Hinamori?"

"a-ano… Kira-kun…", suaranya tercekat.

"apa karena… Abarai?", bisik Kira perlahan.

"gomen…"

Mereka diam untuk waktu yang lama, larut dalam piKiran masing-masing. Suasana sepi menguasai, sampai akhirnya Kira bicara pelan.

"Hinamori.. aku ini memang selalu kalah dari Abarai…"

Gadis itu kaget dan memandang Kira di yang berdiri di depannya. Lalu Kira melanjutkan,

"aku cuma mau kamu tau kalau aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu… bersamamu… seperti dulu. Dan aku akan selalu… mencintaimu… walau nggak kesampaian.."

"Kira-kun…",air matanya mengalir. "gomen… itu cuma buat kamu semakin terluka.."

"nggak kok..", Kira tersenyum miris. "apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

Hinamori mengangguk pelan. Ia masih menangis. Kira langsung memeluknya erat, seolah mengatakan selamat berpisah dan pelukan itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya.

"Hinamori, aku janji. Aku janji untuk bisa buat kamu bahagia. Walau pun cuma sebagai sahabatmu.. aku akan selalu bantu semua kesulitanmu. Aku janji."

"arigato Kira-kun.. gomen naa… aku sudah nyakitin perasaan kamu…"

"nggak kok… itu nggak pernah terjadi…"

--

Besoknya, di seireitei.

Renji sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon di depan sekolah shinigami. PiKirannya melayang ke masa-masa kecilnya bersama rukia dulu di rukon'gai.

"kenapa? Kenapa rukia harus berakhir dengan si kurosaki itu? "gumam Renji. Dia memandang langit yang masih mendung karena habis hujan. Sesuai dengan suasana hatinya yang hancur. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"konnichiwa Abarai-kun! Sedang apa duduk sendirian di sini?"

Renji menoleh dan melihat orang yang berlutut di sampingnya. "oh. Hinamori. Ada apa?"

"tidak apa-apa…", Hinamori duduk disebelah Renji. "aku tadi dapat tugas dari aizen-taichou, untuk membimbing murid-murid baru sekolah shinigami ini.", ia menjelaskan.

"murid baru? Oh.. jadi ingat saat-saat kita dulu…"

"iya.. saat itu masih ada kuchiki-san bersama kita…"

"rukia ya…", Renji menerawang."eh, apa kau bisa kuajak bicara?"

"eh? Tentu saja.. mau bicara apa?"

"mm… apa kau pernah merasa sakit hati?"

"err… sebenarnya belum pernah.. memang kenapa, Abarai?"

"aku… hanya sedang merasa begitu… seseorang telah menghancurkan hatiku.."

Hinamori tersentak mendengarnya."a-apa?"

"rukia… dia lebih memilih kurosaki daripada aku…"

"…..", wajahnya memucat.

Renji tidak sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Hinamori yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"padahal selama ini aku mencintainya…. Sudah sejak lama… sejak kami masih tinggal di rukon'gai. Aku menyesal kenapa tak pernah menyatakan ini padanya…"

"b-begitu…"

"hmph. Aku tak tau apa dia menyadari perasaanku ini atau tidak. Tapi, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan tempatnya disini…", kata Renji, lalu menyentuh dadanya.

Hinamori menunduk dan merasakan matanya memanas.

"yah… entah sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan seperti ini.."

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dan berlari meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Renji yang kebingungan.

"… Hinamori?" lalu hujan turun dengan lebat beserta angin kencang.

Sementara itu, Hinamori…

ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan hujan lebat yang menerpa tubuhnya. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan Kira yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah shinigami.

"Hinamori!! Kau kenapa?!", panggil Kira.

Anak itu tetap berlari melewati Kira yang berjalan di depannya. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit pada laki-laki itu.

"Hinamori!!!", teriak Kira. Hinamori tetap menjauh. Kira dapat melihat melalui sudut matanya kalau Hinamori menangis. Ia langsung mengerti apa yang membuat Hinamori begitu. Segera saja ia berlari menerobos hujan mencari si sumber masalah. Begitu ia sampai di sekolah shinigami, yang dicarinya sudah tak ada.

Sementara itu, Renji….

Renji terdiam di kamarnya. Percakapannya tadi dengan Hinamori membuatnya bingung. Gadis itu kenapa? Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja? Kenapa dia meninggalkannya? Renji bingung. Ia hanya menceritakan pada Hinamori mengenai perasaannya pada rukia. Raasanya aneh sekali. Renji tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Hinamori begitu. Tapi ada yang lebih tidak dipahaminya. Kenapa bisa tanpa emosi diceritakannya semua itu tadi pada Hinamori? Kenapa tak ada lagi bayangan akan rukia di benaknya? Kenapa ada sosok lain yang mulai masuk ke dalam piKirannya? Kenapa bisa? Kenapa hatinya terasa bergetar ketika Hinamori menatapnya? Hinamori!! Renji terperanjat.

"…begitu… aku tak pernah menyadarinya…", pikir Renji. Anak itu mengerti. Seseorang langsung masuk ke hatinya, menempati tempat rukia yang kosong. Sosok itu sebenarnya telah ada sejak lama. Namun saat hati itu rapuh, begitu mudah untuk sosok itu menguasainya.

--

"Kira!! Kau kurang ajar!", bentak Renji. Kira baru saja mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya ngamuk.

"apa? Kau mau apa?", Kira menantang Renji yang kalap.

"kau..-"

"Abarai, kau itu bodoh. Kau tak mengerti apapun."

"apa maksudmu?!"

"kau.. pasti tak mengerti perasaan Hinamori padamu! Anak itu sangat menyayangimu. Lebih daripada dirinya sendiri!"

Renji terdiam. Dia bingung dan terkejut atas kat-kata Kira.

suara Kira tercekat. "saat kau dimasukkan ke dalam sel karena kalah dari kurosaki, Hinamori berani membantah perintah ketua kuchiki hanya demi kau! Ia membentak ketua kuchiki untukmu! Kalau aku tak menyuruhnya minta maaf entah apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang ini.."

"a-aku tak tau itu…"

"jelas.. ia bukan anak yang akan mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu. Renji, apa kau tau siapa yang menjagamu, menemanimu di dalam sel? Dia. Duduk diam di sebelahmu yang luka parah. Berharap kau sadar. Menangis untukmu. Menjagamu siang malam. Secara tak langsung ia ikut terkurung bersamamu di sel itu."

Renji semakin bingung harus bicara apa. Mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada Kira? Itu hanya kan membuatnya tambah marah.

"…Renji… jangan sakiti dia.. yang ia lakukan untukmu lebih banyak dari pada yang kau tau…"

"Kira… kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

"heh. Aku menyukainya. Tapi kemarin ia menolakku. Karena apa? Karena Abarai. Dia memberikanmu segalanya. Termasuk seluruh hatinya."

"…gomen, Kira."

"…aku berjanji padanya untuk selalu membuatnya bahagia walau posisiku hanya sebagai temannya… janji seumur hidupku… kebahagiannya adalah milikku juga… walau itu menyakitkan untuk kuterima…"

"Kira… kau…?"

"iya… tentu saja. Ia lebih memilihmu…"

______________________________________________________________________________

--

Seireitei, Ruang kelompok 6

"… jadi, karena terjadi penumpukan hollow di sejumlah titik, para wakil akan di kerahkan untuk mengatasi hadirnya menos tahap satu.", kata byakuya.

"apa bergerak masing-masing?", Tanya Hinamori.

"tidak. Ini pembagian pasangannya! 3 dan 12, 4 dan 9, 8 dan 10, 7 dan 13, 2 dan 11, 6 dan 1. Sementara itu 5 berjaga di soul society!"

"permisi, ketua kuchiki..", sapa seorang shinigami.

"apa?"

"ada perintah dari jenderal genryuusai.."

"oh? Apa katanya?"

"jenderal menarik wakilnya untuk berjaga di soul society karena suatu hal yang penting…"

"begitu. Arigato."

"yoroshiku, ketua kuchiki.."

"karena ada perubahan dari jenderal yamamoto, maka 6 akan bergerak dengan kelompok 5!! Bubar!"

Di luar…

"umm… Abarai, mohon kerjasamanya ya!"

"oh, iya! Sama-sama ya, Hinamori! Ganbatte."

Lalu mereka saling diam. Mereka tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Larut dalam kebingungn masing-masing.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

JDAAARR!! Petir menyambar dengan mengerikan. Lalu hujan turun dengan deras. Benar-benar badai.

CRAASH! Brukh. Seorang shinigami ambruk begitu saja. Roh di depannya perlahan-lahan menghilang dan memandangnya penuh kepuasan. Tubuh shinigami itu penuh luka dan nyaris terlihat hancur. Hujan mengalirkan darah dari tiap lukanya seolah sungai tanpa ujung.

"ABARAAAII!!", jerit Hinamori. Begitu dalam dan terdengar memilukan. Ia langsung berlari ke tempat Renji ambruk dan bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Renji diam tak membuka matanya. Mulutnya pun terkunci. Tak ada tanda kehidupan.

"Renji… bangunlah Renji… buka matamu!", gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuh Renji perlahan. Tak ada itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Hinamori terdiam. Rasa sesak yang amat sangat terasa memenuhi dadanya. Disusul dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan luar biasa. Tangisnya pecah begitu saja. Air matanya mengalir, bercmpur dengan dinginnya air hujan.

"Renji…", panggilnya, mencoba membohongi dirinya.

"bangun Renji… sadrlah… a-aku…", ia terbata. Tangannya terangkat dan mengusap wajah Renji yang dingin dan tercoreng segaris darah. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Semua emosinya meluap begitu saja.

"kenapa, Renji?! Kenapa?! Kenapa harus berakhir begini?! Selalu terjadi yang begini padaku… ini tidak adil!", tubuhnya mulai gemetaran. "… kenapa… apa kau harus meninggalkanku Renji? Apa kau tidak bisa ada untukku walau hanya sebagai temanku? Kenapa!! Jawab, Renji! Jawab aku!"

hatinya terasa makin pedih dan nafasnya terasa sesak. "… aku tidak mungkin bisa jadi kuchiki-san untukmu… tapi aku ingin memiliki tempat di hatimu… apa itu bisa?!", ia diam sebentar. "uh… Renji… kenapa aku selalu bertanya tanpa jawaban seperti ini!?" ia meraih tangan Renji dan mendekapnya di dada.

"kenapa harus begini? Buka matamu, Renji! Tatap aku…aku ingin kau bangun… tersenyum lagi seperti dulu… aku ingin melihat wajah nakalmu…tapi, apa kau bisa berbuat sesuatu untuku?! aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu kan?!! Walau begitu… aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu, Renji…termasuk memberikan nyawaku kalau itu bisa ku lakukan.." dipeluknya tubuh Renji yang terkapar di depannya itu erat-erat. Tak dipedulikannya bercak-bercak darah itu melekat di baju shinigaminya.

Lalu ia berbisik pelan,"… selama ini aku hanya ingin kau tau… ai shiteru, Renji… sangat. Dan selalu. Sampai kapan pun dan walau kau tak bisa membalasnya. Kau tau, itu penting artinya bagiku…", ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Hinamori kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi tangan itu menahannya untuk tidak menjauh.

Mata Renji menutup, tapi bibirnya bergerak pelan. Mengucapkan sesuatu. "…j-jangan pergi…" ia mengulang lagi. "…jangan pergi… kau belum mendengar jawabanku… untuk semua pertanyaanmu tadi…"

"Renji! Kau masih hidup…", Hinamori tak percaya dan melepas pelukannya. "j-jadi.. dari tadi.. kau…"

Laki-laki di depannya itu tersenyum tipis sambil menatap gadis manis di depannya. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai pipi Hinamori.

"gomen, naa… Hinamori…"

"kenapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"

"aku… mendengar semua curahan perasaanmu…"

Gadis itu menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.

Renji tersenyum penuh pengertian, "tak apa-apa… itu malah membuatku merasa bersalah padamu… gomen…" ia meminta maaf lagi. "baka mitai.."

"…kenapa?"

"ternyata selama ini aku sudah banyak menyakiti perasaanmu ya, Hinamori? aku ini bodoh. Aku nggak pernah sadar kalau ternyata selama ini aku… sayang kamu… " ia melanjutkan "… itu karena sosok rukia lah yang ada paling dekat denganku…"

"t-tapi… aku…", ia tergagap

"gomen. Ini memang tak adil untukmu… tapi kau tak perlui jadi orang lain untuk memiliki ini…", ia menyentuh dadanya. "kau, dengan dirimu sendiri, telah memiliki semuanya…"

Gadis itu diam. Mencoba membaca piKiran Renji.

"gomen, Hinamori… aku tau kau telah melakukan segalanya untukku… tapi aku juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untukmu..ingin kubuktikan kalau aku juga bisa berbuat sesuatu untukmu… err… ingin ku mulai dengan selalu melindungimu… seperti hollow tadi… kuharap aku bertindak tepat dengan mengorbankan tubuhku untuk menjagamu dari serangannya…"

"…bodoh… kau bodoh, Renji…"

"hm. Yah. Aku tau." Ia meringis. "hei,aku ingin kau tau… kau itu siapa-siapa bagiku…kaui itu orang yang paliang berharga bagiku… juga lebih dari nyawaku sendiri. Aku bisa berbuat sesuatu untukmu. Gomen naa? Atas kebodohanku…"

"Abarai…."

"gomen… ia meminta maaf untuk kesekian kalinya. " gomen, karena aku telah membuatmu bertanya tanpa jawaban seperti itu…tapi itu tak akan pernah lagi…."

Renji menyentuh dagu Hinamori dan mengangkat wajahnya. matanya masih sembab. Lalu Renji mendekatkan wajahnya ke . kini jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal sepersatuan centimeter l;agi dan Hinamori memejamka matanya saat merasakan bibir Renji menyentuh bibirnya dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Beberapa saat5 kemudian, Renji melepas ciumannya.

Renji melihat wajah Hinamori merah padam lalu ia tersenyum dan menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinamori… tenang ya? Sesuai dengan permintaanmu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu.. aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu… selalu. Tapi aku tidak akan berdiri di sisimu sebagai temanmu… aku akan disampingmu sebagai …. Errr…. Seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar sahabt… boleh?"

Hinamori mengangguk, "tentu saja… tentu saja, Renji…"

Lalu ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Renji, menenangkan dirinya. Di situ ia bisa mendengar jantung Renji yang berdebar keras dan cepat. Entah kenapa, suara debaran itu bisa membuatnya tenang dan dekapan renji membuatnya merasa hangat.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?", Tanya renji.

"s-sudah lebih baik… arigato renji…"

"y-yo…-", tiba-tiba kata-katanya terputus dan ia memegang lengannya."auw! nyeri…"

"ah! Mana? Akan kuobati…"

"i-ini… " ia menunjukkan lengannya.

"sepertinya luka tusuk… akan kulihat dulu…" lalu ia memeriksanya. "iya. Akan ku-kidou dulu…" ia memulai kidou nya.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

"bagaimana rasanya?", Tanya Hinamori.

"sudah lebih baik…"

"kalau aku menggunakan semua kekuatanku, lukamu akan menutup lebih cepat… tunggu sebentar ya?"

"eh, santai saja…"

"kenapa?"

"aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu…."

"dasar…"

"tapi… ai shiteru…."

"… ai shiteru, Abarai…."

--- OWARI---

Fumi : nyahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!

Kira : heh! Ketawa lagi lo! Gue nih pihak yang sakit hati tau!

Fumi : yah… mau gimana lagi… lo emang bertampang mengenaskan sih….

Kira : -nangis gajebo- gue bilangin gin-taichou lo ya!!

Fumi : bilangin aja! Gue bilangin kak byakuya lo! Kak rukia juga!

Thikamaru : sudah… sudah… heh, fumi!! Lo dah ngabisin batere laptop gue, trus lo tinggal kabur aja!! Mana flashdisk gue lo gondol!!

Fumi : hei!! Whussup bro? btw, ayo ganti pulsa goceng tadi!! Goceng!! Ayo ganti!! Atau gue konsou idup-idup lo!

Yah… ternyata inilah hasilnya duduk depan komputer selama 6 jam lewat dikit… semoga minna semuanya suka ya? Tadinya mau saia kasi judul doshite, mengingat banyaknya kata kenapa di fanfic ini… atau gomen… tapi kata thikamaru gboleh, coz dia jg pnya ide dari judul itu…

REVIEW!!

Minna… review yah…. Tolong ini mahh…

Arigato.


End file.
